


In the Morning

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [4]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick’s day begins
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 6





	In the Morning

Baileywick was always up before most of the other residents of the castle. It was the only way to ensure that the day would start on time. He normally gave himself enough time to wash up and get dressed and nothing else, focused instead on starting the day as promptly as possible. The royal family needed him to be prompt and reliable.

Now however…

He woke up earlier than before, getting washed and dressed for the day before the sun had begun to rise. This gave Baileywick a few minutes of blessed silence with nothing to worry about or do. He could do whatever he liked and still start the day at the correct time.

He spent this time sitting on his bed beside a still sleeping Cedric. The royal sorcerer only woke up before noon when he had some kind of obligation or order from the king. Any other time would find him in bed, snoring into one of the pillows he and Baileywick shared until it was nearly time for lunch.

Baileywick liked to watch Cedric sleep. His face was completely relaxed, erasing all of the signs of stress he normally wore when he was awake. The sorcerer was at least twenty years younger than him but sometimes he looked older, especially when he became overly stressed or emotional about his magical ability. Teasing and taunting almost seemed to age him in an instant, adding dark circles under his eyes.

The steward considered this with some regret. He had thought he was merely giving him some friendly teasing whenever he said anything to him but now he knew that he had in fact been adding to Cedric’s feelings of inadequacy that had been growing since he was a small child.

He reached down, running his fingers through Cedric’s hair. It was soft, almost feathery in texture. Most people didn’t know how soft Cedric’s hair was. Baileywick was glad he was one of the few who did. The gray bangs in front fell over Cedric’s brow, prominent against the black of the rest of his hair. Baileywick repeated the gesture and he smiled when Cedric made a faint noise and shifted closer in his sleep. He did it again, this time making sure that he scratched Cedric’s scalp the way he knew he liked it.

Cedric moaned again and rolled over onto his side. He reached out and hugged onto Baileywick’s middle, nuzzling against him as he pulled him closer. “Early…” he murmured, eyes closed.

“Not for me,” Baileywick reminded him. He watched as Cedric pouted and he chuckled, stroking his head again. “I have to make sure the day’s schedule is completed.”

“Castle would fall apart without you.” 

“I doubt it,” he snorted.

“I would.”

He blushed at the sorcerer’s words. He stroked his cheek with the tips of his fingers, smiling as he slowly got up from the bed and slipped from the other’s grasp. “Then I shall simply ensure I never leave,” he said.

Cedric opened one tired eye, smiling up at Baileywick. “Good.”

He fixed the blankets and pillows around the other, making him comfortable. “Shall I see you in the afternoon then?” he asked.

“If I’m not dragged out of here sooner.”

He nodded and brushed Cedric’s gray bangs back as he bent down to kiss his forehead. “See you then.”

Cedric reached up blindly and took Baileywick’s hand into his own, giving it a squeeze of affection before he fell back asleep with a soft snore.

Baileywick smiled down at him fondly before setting off, taking a moment to check his pocket watch.

Everything was on time as always.


End file.
